


blur

by steveeology



Series: drabble babbles [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Gen, after two whole months sksksks, im trying to write again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveeology/pseuds/steveeology
Summary: requested prompts on tumblr: #48: a quiet sigh as they turn away & #52: exhausted numbness after crying w/ bucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: drabble babbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523150
Kudos: 9





	blur

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first drabble of the requested prompts on tumblr!! it’s been a while since i’ve written something so pls forgive my rusty writing atm!!

All you remember was knowing it was the finale. The boiling point. The edge of the cliff you’ve been dancing on. The last of the lasts. You’ve both finally came to the conclusion; _enough was enough_. This has been too much. This is how it ends. 

Bucky sighed. It was soft and shaky, like he was letting go of the tension building up inside of him. “I can’t do this anymore.” He stuttered, hands running through his hair. “This — _us_ — is not gonna work anymore.”

Those were his last words, the statement that shattered your world. Air was pulled out of your lungs, the tears began to spill. Your knees buckled as you fell to the ground. 

The events after that was blurry, now that you recall it. Maybe it was the tears. Or maybe it was because you’re forcing yourself to forget. 

The memories weren’t as clear as they were, but the feelings stood out to you the most. 

The feeling of losing, of seeing everything you’ve loved taken away from you. The feeling of worthlessness, of not being able to do anything to postpone the inevitable. The feeling of grief, of the unexplainable hole in your chest that is about to consume you whole. The feeling of heartbreak, of the chapter turning to end. 

The only clear thing you could remember was Bucky’s back as he turned away from you; to leave you in the past. His silhouette burned in your memory, rubbles and ashes of your relationship left behind him, left with you. He closed the door and walked away, leaving you to deal with the aftermath. 

You remember crying until hours later. You lay down, eyes red and tired, breaths still shaky and unsteady. Your hand was on your chest, trying to feel if your heart was still beating. 

You remember being so goddamn thankful that your didn’t see his face when he left. Because of you did, heaven and hell knows you would’ve begged him to stay. 


End file.
